l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Quelsaurth
The Quelsaurth was a naga jakla. Like many other jakla, he did not awaken during the Clan War despite the best efforts of his fellow Cobra. Gencon - Gift of the Shogun Meeting Kaneka The Quelsaurth woke from the Great Sleep in 1154 when Kaneka's encounter with the Dragon of Water disturbed him enough to wake. Quelsaurth investigated the sensation he had felt and met Kaneka. The naga became very interested in Kaneka's story and asked if he could hear it and help if he could. A Forgotten Saga, Part III, by Shawn Carman He had not succumbed to the Great Sleep’s siren call in all the years since that time, and he had determined that his destiny lied with the shogun Kaneka. When Kaneka asked him to offer his magic and wisdom to others, that was another opportunity for the Quelsaurth to learn more of the world. Gift of the Shogun In 1168 Kaneka had been wandering in the Empire disguised of a nondescript warrior known simply as "the Ronin". He sent word to Rikako that he wished to extend an offer to each of the Great Clans: to endorse his occupation of Toshi Ranbo only so long as the Emperor Toturi III remained indisposed, as the Empire believed. In return the Clans would be served by one of the greatest of the Shogun's Advisors. Shogun's lieutenant Shiba Danjuro was tasked with announcing the Gift of the Shogun to the Imperial Court. Rikako gathered the advisors, informed them of the task set before them and then met with Danjuro. She showed him the letter, which asked Rikako to make the announcement to the Empire. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman It piqued the interest of many clans. Kaneka returned to the Capital after an absence of two months. Vacant Throne, p. 43 Joining the Spider This year the Quelsaurth was sent to meet with Daigotsu Soetsu, the ambassador of the Lost imprisoned at Kyuden Bayushi. The Scorpion were displeased with the Shogun's edict, but followed it. The Quelsaurth was eager to learn about the tainted and discover their flaws, Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman and had since joined Daigotsu's Spider Clan The Quelsaurth (The Truest Test Boxtext) in an effort to discover more. Scenes from the Empire 12; Secrets of Power, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman New Champion of Jigoku The Quelsaurth stood with the Spider for several years, and in 1172 he was living in a monastery near the Shinomen Mori. He was disturbed with the information he gathered between the Spider, Jigoku had a new avatar in the physical world. The famous Emerald Magistrate Seppun Tashime was summoned to his presence and told all what he knew. Scenes from the Empire 13, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman The Qelsaurth began to suspect the Spider no longer wished him to remain with them, and had been contemplating how to leave without being noticed. Vacant Throne, p. 49 External Links * The Quelsaurth (The Truest Test) Category:Naga Category:Spider Clan Members